


The Rhythm of the Needles

by einsKai



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Autumn, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, HE HYPERFOCUSES ON IT TO CALM DOWN WHEN HE GETS OVERWHELMED AND HES DOING IT FOR SOU-CHAN, Iori knits too, Knitting, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Presents, Scarves, TAMAKI KNITS OKAY YOU CAN PRY THAT FROM MY COLD DEAD HANDS, fight me, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einsKai/pseuds/einsKai
Summary: Tamaki was standing in front of his room, demanding his attention after a few days of not really having seen each other.“It’s getting cold outside now, and I know you also get cold easily.”





	The Rhythm of the Needles

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this short TamaSou One Shot!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing!
> 
> I love the fall season a lot :D
> 
> \- Kai

Shivering he sat on the windowsill, looking outside, at the cold autumn evening scene before him. The winds had been rustling the leaves a lot today and the apple tree in the backyard of their dorms had lost the last fruit, now lying on the ground, left to rot.

Brown and dead the last leaves clung to the branches of the tree, reaching high into the dark sky as if asking for the sky to release them, free them of their burden to be the last ones to die. Sadly the wind didn’t listen, just howled and went on to shake the next tree, robbing it of its children.

Single raindrops raced down the glass, nobody winning, nobody losing. Darker clouds began to hide the last rays of sunshine on this stormy evening. In the distance thunder rolled.

Sougo buried his face in his folded arms. He had had a stressful week, a lot of deadlines had to be met at this time of the year, and this weather was doing nothing to relax him – at least today’s afternoon he didn’t have any duties to attend to anymore. He could finally do something he wanted to do.

A sigh. Should he get up and be social with his group members? Read a book? Listen to the new CDs he had ordered online? Should he go to bed? Or should he just sit here, some more, count the raindrops, or just fall asleep here, his temple pressed against the cold glass? All those possibilities seemed incredibly dull, unbefitting of the storm that was brewing outside. Resting was not an option, not today.

A knock on his door startled him out of his thoughts.

He missed a beat in answering. “Come in”, he said, but probably he had already scared the person on the other side of the door away. They probably thought he wasn’t here, or was asleep now – lord, what if it was Banri-san or the Manager, what if it was something important…

“Sou-chan?”, Tamaki’s voice sounded in the dark room, “Why is it so dark in here?”

The light flickered on and blinded Sougo. He startled at the sudden light, but immediately his eyes got used to it. With the lights on he couldn’t see outside anymore but instead saw himself in the reflection of his room in his window. His room was organised as always, the package with the new CDs unopened on his table, some documents he had to take care of next to it. His bed was neatly made and every surface was clean.

Tamaki stood in the doorway, hand still on the light switch. He was hiding something behind his back.

“Hi Sou-chan”, Tamaki said, “What are you doing right now?”

“I’m… not really doing anything if I’m honest”, Sougo said sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his neck. It was a little embarrassing to admit that he had been doing nothing but staring out of the window for the past minutes.

“That’s good”, Tamaki said and smiled, like Sougo had offered him pudding, “Sou-chan is always occupied lately, so I can’t speak to him.”

“You wanted something?”, Sougo asked. He was curious now. Hopefully it was nothing work related.

“Yep!”, Tamaki said, “It’s getting cold outside now, and I know you also get cold easily.”

Sougo nodded. It was true, Sougo got cold more easily than Tamaki, or any of the other members of IDOLiSH7. The fact that Tamaki knew about that surprised Sougo, but it was probably because he and Tamaki basically spent any waking moment together, be it because of their work as MEZZO”, or the… other, newer reason.

Sougo still felt flustered when he thought of how Tamaki had asked him out. Just like that, out of the blue, after a photo shoot.

_“Hey Sou-chan, I like you, so let’s go out.”_

Innocent as the question was, just like it was to be expected from a high-schooler, his words had been loud in the empty studio. Sougo had flushed a bright red and had nodded slightly, in fear of someone seeing them, or overhearing their conversation.

 _“Let’s talk about this when we get back to the dorms”_ , Sougo had said, and Tamaki had smiled happily and nodded, understanding that Sougo hadn’t rejected him and that they would talk about it later, in private. Sougo had been very happy about this rather mature response. He had feared Tamaki to pout and complain, and possibly attract attention. That would have been the last thing they could use in a studio full of people who could potentially leak information.

At home they had talked about their feelings and had decided that they would try a relationship. They also agreed to talk about problems, because they really did have them often. Tamaki wanted to make sure that the relationship wouldn’t fail because the two of them were bad at communication.

Since then about two months had passed, and the number of actual dates they had gone on could be counted on one hand. It wasn’t possible to take time off together, they both had their work and Tamaki was also still going to school, so that took even more time from them. But whenever they could spare the time they would sneak into each other’s rooms and spent time together, even if it was just Tamaki reading manga while Sougo listened to music, or Sougo sitting in Tamaki’s lap, watching him play video games.

They cuddled a lot, kissed sometimes. It was comfortable, calm. They didn’t need to go on dates to show each other affection.

And now Tamaki was standing in front of his room, demanding his attention after a few days of not really having seen each other.

Sougo realised that he hadn’t let Tamaki in and took a step back. His boyfriend closed the door behind him, and then he held something, the thing he had been hiding behind his back, out in front of him for Sougo to take.

Carefully Sougo took the small bundle that was wrapped in a lot of layers of gift-wrap, tape and gift ribbons. It had obviously been wrapped by Tamaki himself, and Sougo felt giddy at the thought of Tamaki putting effort into something as simple as the wrapping for whatever gift he had gotten Sougo.

Carefully he sat down on his bed and opened the gift. It took him a while to pry it open, but finally he managed to and was now holding something soft in his hands. It was from light blue and purple wool, the colours formed an irregular pattern, and when Sougo let go of the fabric on one side it fell to the floor halfway, revealing what it was.

“A scarf?”

“Yep! So Sou-chan doesn’t get cold anymore. It even has our colours, see?”

Sougo examined the scarf. It was soft and the irregular pattern was there, because the wool itself had been dyed in purple and blue. It also didn’t look… store-bought.

“Tamaki-kun”, Sougo said, “Did you make that scarf yourself?”

Tamaki laughed awkwardly, “Iorin was knitting a dress for one of his plush- uh, a hat for Mikki, yes, a hat, totally not anything else, last winter, so I asked him to teach me.”

“Last winter? Have you been working on this all this time?”, Sougo was surprised that Tamaki’s patience hadn’t run out. Something like knitting required a lot of sitting still and if he had been asked he would have denied that Tamaki would be able to knit a scarf on his own.

“Well… I had to redo it a bunch of times and I don’t have that much free time, you know”, Tamaki answered, “But it’s finished now! Perfect timing! Well done me.”

Sougo nodded and rubbed the scarf to his cheek. “It’s so soft. I love it, Tamaki-kun. Good job!”

The scarf was set to the side, and Sougo opened his arms. Tamaki understood without a verbal confirmation and wrapped his arms around Sougo. Their centre of gravity shifting in that position caused them to fall back onto the bed.

Sougo giggled slightly, even though he was trapped under Tamaki’s bigger body. He felt safe. Tamaki would protect him from anything bad happening to him, he was sure. He reached up to pat Tamaki’s head.

“I’ll treasure the scarf forever, Tamaki-kun”, he said, “Your hard work won’t go to waste.”

“Nice”, Tamaki mumbled and yawned, “Say Sou-chan, can I sleep in your bed tonight?”

“Of course you can.”

“Thanks. You’re comfortable. I like it. I like you.”

“I like you too, Tamaki-kun.”

 

Hours later, when they had changed into their sleep clothes and were cuddling in bed, Tamaki seemed to suddenly remember something. He perked up.

“But Sou-chan”, he said, “When the house goes up in flames please don’t protect the scarf. Protect yourself first, okay?”

Sougo only chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Leave a comment if you liked it :D
> 
> If you want to scream at me about anything you can do so on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/eins__kai) or [tumblr](https://einskai.tumblr.com/)~
> 
> Have a nice day!
> 
> \- Kai


End file.
